


Maknae Party

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Series: Silly Got7 Drabbles [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not allowed to got with the hyung line to a party, Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom decide to have their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maknae Party

"Bye~"

 

The door closed and Bambam, Youngjae and Yugyeom pulled mocking faces at it. The hyungs didn't see them, but it still gave them a feel of accomplishment.

 

"You're too young~!" Yugyeom imitated Jaebum and the others nodded in agreed discontent. This was not fair. The hyungs could go to a party, but they couldn't just because they were short of 1 or 2 years? Youngjae was only 2 months away from being old enough!

 

"Mentally we're totally on their niveau!" Bambam lamented and Youngjae got an idea. "You know what," he said, "we totally should just do our own party! Yugyeom can buy the alcohol, he at least looks old enough!"

 

The other two cheered and they set to organize their own party.

 

 

\---

 

 

"Don't you think you were a bit hard on the younger ones?" Jackson asked Jaebum as they made their way back to the dorm.

"I don’t think so. They’re too young for a full fledged house party."

Jackson hummed in contemplation. Those parties were fun, but he was sure with dorks like Youngjae, Bambam and Yugyeom it would be far better.

 

When they arrived in front of their door, music was sounding through it. "Are they still awake?!" Jinyoung asked incredulously. Mark shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds like they're having their own party." 3 pairs of wide, scared eyes turned on him. "You don't mean- like with alcohol and all?" There was fear and anger in Jaebums voice. Hastily he opened the door.

 

The Maknaes were sitting on the floor, empty bottles and chips bags strewn around them, and were playing cards. Youngjae laughed loudly as he apparently had won the game.

"All the loot is mine!! Hahaha"

Yugyeom grumbled. "I don't have any money to stake anymore." He whined.

"That's because you ate all the stuff."

 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!" Jaebum's voice thundered through the room as Jinyoung put the music off. The younger boys jumped and looked at him with huge, guilty eyes. Their leader took a deep breath to start his rant, but a small hand in his face stopped him. "Fwah-"

"Jaebum, look." Jinyoung said. Now that he looked he saw that the game they were playing looked suspiciously a lot like Mau Mau and the pool consisted of gum cigarettes, jelly beans, candy and an old looking chocolate coin that was probably someone's literal last penny. The bottles laying around were mostly champagne bottles, which were the reason he got so angry in the first place. But now he saw that they had pink imprints with Hello Kitty in front. It was Hello Kitty Alcohol-free Champagne for kids.

 

"Were you celebrating a kid's birthday?" Jackson asked and Youngjae pouted, Bambam groaned and Yugyeom threw his hands into the air. Suddenly they were talking all over each other and screaming in frustration. "Yugyeom was too stupid to distinguish the alcohol free shelf from the ones with the real alcoholic beverages." "You said you wanted it because of the cat." "No, I wanted it because it was pink!" “Well, at least it’s not me who only knows Mau Mau." "I tried to explain 'slipping bandit' to you." "Your explanation was weird!" "Is that even a game? Do people know of it?" "Says the one who ate all his money!"

 

Jaebum grumbled frustratedly into his hands. "Jackson, what were you saying earlier?" Jackson coughed awkwardly, "I have no idea what you mean. I didn’t say anything." By now the youngsters were entangled in each other, arms and hands flailing in an attempt of a fight. Youngjae aimed a slap to Yugyeom’s face, but with Bambam in between them, his arm was too short. Bambam tried to kick off Youngjae’s legs, but only managed to stumble over his own and headbutted into Yugyeom’s shoulder.

 

"Has anybody a reliable source that there really is no alcohol in these things?" Jinyoung pointed at the empty Hello Kitty bottles before he crossed his arms over his chest looking incredulously at the bundle in front of him. He decided something needed to be done. "Jackson! You pull off Yugyeom. Jaebum, you take Bambam. I'll take Youngjae. Mark, you clean up the mess." They pulled the young boys apart and each into another room.

 

Mark sighed as he started to clean up the bottles, cards and sweets. He shook his head in disappointment. "You can't play a jack on another jack." He groaned and flopped a jelly bean into his mouth.


End file.
